Futanari-male
by Sakuranaru1
Summary: Narusaku


Naruto murmuró en voz baja mientras caminaba por el pasillo, buscando la oficina de su novia. Él asintió con la cabeza a ino mientras caminaba en la dirección opuesta antes de encontrar la puerta que estaba buscando. En lugar de irrumpir, llamó a la puerta un par de veces.

"¡Adelante!", Dijo Sakura, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla de su computadora mientras estaba escribiendo un correo electrónico.

"Ayy, hola amor", dijo Naruto después de abrir la puerta, poniendo entusiasmo en su voz.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de acercarse a Sakura. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio, frunciendo los labios para que él se besara cuando llegara a ella.

"Oye, tú", dijo después de que se besaron. "Qué te trae por aquí."

la cumbre de los kages está por comenzar, solo pensé en saludarte antes de ir allí", respondió Naruto.

"No puedo creerlo, Naruto shika está tratando de hacer la cumbre a tiempo", sonrió Sakura, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, riendo un poco antes de darle un juguetón empujón en su silla. "Sí, sí", dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. "Mejor que tener a Shikamaru regañarme después".

Sakura soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza. "Cierto, es cierto." Luego movió su silla un poco más lejos de su escritorio. Ella miró a Naruto, sonriéndole alegremente. "Bueno, ya que estás aquí. Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme algo. Ella estaba señalando hacia su falda, o más como lo que estaba debajo de su falda.

Naruto supo muy rápido de lo que estaba hablando y se bajó del escritorio.

"Uh, ¿estás segura?" Preguntó. "Se está acercando bastante al momento del la cumbre ".

"Oh vamos, naru", suplicó. "Tienes tiempo suficiente para un rapidito, ¿no?"

4:49

Naruto miró su reloj, comprobando la hora. Él la miró, viéndola sonreír y morderse el labio inferior. Él simplemente no podía decirle que no cuando ella era así. Él procedió a ponerse de rodillas. Sakura deslizó su silla más cerca de él, levantando su falda para revelar el bulto masivo en sus bragas.

"Vi algunas cosas que me emocionaron, eso es todo lo que puedo decir", dijo, sonriendo devotamente.

Naruto sacó su creciente polla, sosteniendo el grueso eje en su mano mientras lo acariciaba. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, gimiendo suavemente. "Mejor date prisa", dijo, su voz se volvió un poco ronca a medida que se excitaba más.

El rubio no quería perder más tiempo. Apoyándose más, él envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de su pene. En este punto, él tenía algo de experiencia y sentía que era un muy buen cabrón. Al menos esas fueron las palabras de Sakura. Ella dejó escapar otro gemido silencioso, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo mientras Naruto trabajaba más de su pene en su boca, poniéndolo agradable y húmedo. Podía sentir a su propio miembro creciendo en sus pantalones .

Sakura volvió su atención hacia el hombre, sonriendo por el hecho de que él estaba más o menos debajo de su escritorio, dándole una mamada. Una fantasía que tenía, pero nunca esperó llegar a la realidad. Ella se inclinó y puso su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, tratando de bajarlo por su garganta. Naruto logró bajar los nueve centímetros de su garganta, sin amordazar una vez.

"Joder, te has vuelto tan bueno en esto, Naruto", dijo.

La cabeza de Naruto se balanceaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, el pre-cum se le escapaba por la garganta. Él ahuecó sus bolas, masajeándolas suavemente mientras sorbía su polla. Esto hizo que el rubio gimiera aún más fuerte, aunque lo mantuvo relativamente tranquilo para que no llamaran la atención. Sabía que Naruto olvidó cerrar la puerta esta vez y que no iba a arreglar eso ahora.

Naruto se estaba poniendo bonito en esto en este punto. No podía mentir, era una puta por la polla de Sakura. Él lo sabía, y definitivamente lo sabía. Luego miró su reloj de nuevo, viendo la hora.

4:54

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Sin pensarlo, sacó el eje de Sakura y comenzó a levantarse. Sakura estaba en medio de gemidos, con los ojos cerrados por un momento antes de detenerse. Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

"Lo siento, amor", dijo mientras se ponía de pie. "Tengo que moverme ahora".

Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la puerta antes de que Sakura extendiera la mano y lo agarrara por el brazo, manteniéndolo allí.

"Espera, ¿a dónde crees que vas?", Preguntó Sakura mientras se levantaba de su silla. "Ni siquiera me había corrido todavía".

"Solo tengo unos minutos", dijo Naruto tratando de apresurar esto. "Llegaré tarde si no llego allí ahora".

"Puedo terminar en unos minutos", dijo mientras se ponía detrás de él. "Lo lograrás a tiempo, no te preocupes".

Luego comenzó a inclinarlo sobre su escritorio. Ella le desabotonó los pantalones , tirando de ellos hacia abajo rápidamente. Naruto comenzó a preocuparse un poco.

"Bueno, podría terminar de chuparte", dijo, sintiendo que sus boxeadores comenzaban a ser derribados.

"Nah, creo que necesito terminar en tu culo", sonrió, dándole un golpe a su culo ahora expuesto.

Ella vio sus mejillas sonrojarse después de la bofetada, amando lo suave que era su culo. Fue perfecto para ella. Ella tomó su pene cubierto de saliva y semen y comenzó a apuntar hacia su fruncido ano. Su otra mano en su hombro antes de que ella guiara la punta en su agujero apretado. Ella soltó un "maldito" silencio por lo apretado que estaba antes de que ella comenzara a presionar más en él. Naruto gruñó, sintiendo a su novia abriéndolo por detrás. Su propia polla estaba palpitando de esto también y aún no la había tocado.

"No importa cuántas veces te folle, todavía estás tan apretado", dijo Sakura, sonriendo antes de comenzar a empujar sus caderas.

Su enorme miembro se movió dentro y fuera de él a un ritmo constante para comenzar. Ella quería que fuera rápido, pero también quería tomarse el tiempo para saborear el dulce trasero de su novio. Su mano se movió sobre la cara de Naruto para cubrir su boca gimiente. No quería que nadie llamara a la puerta, no cuando estaba tan cerca.

Sus gruñidos se correspondían con los de él y el sonido de sus caderas golpeándose contra su trasero. Ella comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, su apretado orificio manteniendo su polla en su lugar mientras lo escardaba. El escritorio era bastante sólido, no se movía mucho a pesar de los movimientos de los dos. Naruto lo estaba tomando muy bien con solo el lubricante siendo su saliva y su pre-semen.

Ella se tendió sobre su cuerpo mientras empujaba más rápido dentro y fuera de él. Naruto podía sentir sus pechos presionando a través de su camisa y en su espalda vestida. Ella estaba respirando en su oído. "¿siente esto, bebé? Te gusta cuando te follo en esta oficina? ¿te gusta sentir mi gran polla en tu culo mientras estás inclinado sobre mi escritorio? "Ella le mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, algo que enloqueció a Naruto.

Naruto lentamente asintió con la cabeza, sí. Trató de decirlo, pero su boca todavía estaba cubierta por la mano de Sakura. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y, brevemente, le quitó la mano de la boca. "¿Qué fue eso, cariño?" Le preguntó al oído. Sus empujones se aceleraron a medida que el tiempo se acercaba.

4:57

"¡Me encanta tu verga, Sakura!" Gritó suavemente entre más gruñidos y estocadas. "¡Se siente tan bien en mí! ¡ahhhmm, es tan grande! "

Sakura realmente quería continuar con esto, pero sabía que tenía que terminar. Empezó a golpear a Naruto, tapando su boca nuevamente para amortiguar sus gritos. Ella apretó los dientes, usando su otro brazo para tirar de él hacia atrás. Su propia polla estaba al borde del orgasmo cuando ella le golpeó el culo.

"Oh, fffucck sí", gimió, cerrando los ojos.

De repente, Naruto sintió una ráfaga de calor entrar en sus intestinos. Sintió a Sakura entrar en erupción dentro de él. Ella continuó empujando sus caderas, bombeando su carga en él. Su propia polla se crispó y se corrió en el escritorio, sus gemidos aún cubiertos por su novia. Ella empujó dentro de él unas cuantas veces más antes de que se le fuera el semen.

4:58

Respirando pesadamente, Sakura sonrió mientras se apartaba de Naruto, cayendo de vuelta sobre su asiento. "Gracias por ayudarme, bebé".

Naruto todavía estaba tratando de recuperarse, bajando de su aturdimiento post orgásmico antes de volverse hacia su novia, riéndose un poco también. "Fue un placer, amor", respondió. Luego procedió a tirar de su ropa interior y pantalones de nuevo. Podía sentir que su esperma comenzaba a gotear, así que agarró un poco de su pañuelo de papel sobre el escritorio para ponerlo en sus pantalones para que no se viera.

"Debería ir al la cumbre ahora", dijo. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de nuevo antes de que Sakura lo agarrara nuevamente y lo empujara hacia él.

"Woah, woah, ¿no vas a darle un beso de despedida a tu chica primero?" Ella se rió un poco antes de darle un dulce beso. "Te estaré esperando cuando llegues a casa". Ahora no llegues tarde al la cumbre . Le dio un pequeño golpe en el trasero antes de dejarlo ir.

Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa más a Sakura antes de salir por la puerta, tratando de no llegar tarde. Tuvo suerte de que ella no fuera tan dura, o él estaría cojeando allí.

4:59

Sakura sonrió, negando con la cabeza antes de ir a limpiar el semen de Naruto de su escritorio. Cuando terminó con eso, decidió ver si realmente iba a la cumbre a tiempo. Ella ya tenía la tv en vivo para el la cumbre .

5:01

La música de la cumbre comenzó a reproducirse cuando se estaba preparando para comenzar. Sakura se sentó allí para ver si Naruto llegaba a tiempo. La transmisión que mostraba la cumbre , Naruto lo había hecho, aunque claramente lo acaba de hacer. Estaba recuperando el aliento, haciendo una mueca de dolor después de parecer que acababa de saltar al asiento. Shikamaru hizo su introducción como si nada hubiera sucedido con Naruto, presentándose también. La reportera luego comenzó a rodar hablando con Naruto.

"Naruto, ¿te lastimaron en tu camino hasta aquí?", Preguntó. "Parece que sufriste un poco de dolor cuando te sentaste".

"Solo ..." Naruto comenzó a pensar en algo. "Solo me torci un poco el tobillo tratando de no llegar tarde".

Sakura comenzó a reírse después de escuchar eso.

Sakura continuó mirando el espectáculo, notando que Naruto trataba de posicionarse bien. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Luego vio cómo su teléfono se apagaba en su escritorio. Ella vio que recibió un mensaje de texto de ino. Ella lo abrió para ver que solo era el emoji de los pulgares arriba. Se rió entre dientes para sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de levantarse, lista para regresar a casa.


End file.
